Transformers can be widely used for low, medium, and high voltage applications.
In known dry type transformers, for example, the high voltage to low voltage insulation is made by an air space, with or without solid barriers being the high voltage and low voltage coils being surrounded by solid insulation. The electric field in the air is found at the top and bottom edges of the windings.